Realized Feelings
by Lethality
Summary: The following events take place after Hinagiku’s Birthday Arc. Now that Hinagiku has realized her feelings, how will she tell and act towards the dense Hayate and how will she tell Ayumu, who has always had a crush on Hayate. How will Nagi react to this?


**Realized Feelings**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or all its characters, If I did, HayatexHina would have happened already.

_Italics: Dreams/flashbacks/Voice of Heaven.  
"Italics": thoughts_

Summary: The following events take place after Hinagiku's Birthday Arc. Now that Hinagiku has realized her feelings, how will she tell and act towards the dense Hayate and how will she tell Ayumu, who has always had a crush on Hayate. How will Nagi react to all this if she finds out? Yes, I know my summary sucks, deal with it.

**I-it's not like I wanted to like him!**

_I finally understand. I'm... in love with him._Hinagiku slowly awakens from her slumber. _"W-why did I dream of that moment just now?!"_ thought Hinagiku as she slowly gets up and started getting ready for school.

"So, Hina-chan, did Hayate-kun give you a present, and why did you come home so late last night?" asked her mom. Hinagiku blushed at the thought of the events that happened yesterday night. "M-mom! You do realize they were only cookies, do you?" Hinagiku quickly replied. "I realize that, but I don't think giving cookies can last until one in the morning. Did something happen between you two?" Hinagiku's mom interrogated her daughter. "Oh my, look at the time! I have to go and do, um, that thing I was supposed to do! Bye mom!" _And with that, our Student Council President _(A/N: I will write SCP when I feel lazy)_ avoided another embarrassing conversation with her mother._

"_Geez... moms sure knows how to embarrass their child._" thought Hinagiku. She then spots Nagi and Hayate

"So, were you able to give your present to Hinagiku in the end?" Nagi asked her butler. "You do realize they were only cookies." Her butler replied. "But, what if... what if she came to like you because of the present you gave her?" she questioned her butler again. "There you go again, milady, I told you there's no way-" He was interrupted by a speeding Hinagiku. "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't stop in time!" apologized Hinagiku. _Smooth moves there Hinagiku, I'm so sure you didn't do it on purpose._ "S-shut-up! I really couldn't!" Hinagiku embarrassingly replied to the voice of heaven. "Um... Are you okay, Hinagiku-san?" asked Hayate. "Milady, you go on ahead, I'll help Hinagiku-san pick up her belongings." he told his master. "Uh, okay... but you two better hurry up, class is starting soon, and I really don't want to go in there alone, if at all." With that Nagi ran towards Hakou.

"You really didn't have to help me, you know? It was my fault in the first place." Hinagiku told Hayate. "It's okay, besides, I wanted to repay you for standing you up last night..." Hinagiku blushed at the thought "_D-damn! Why did you have to remind me of that in moment and to make things worse, you're in front of me!_" she thought embarrassingly. "Um, Hinagiku-san... your face is all red, are you okay?" worried Hayate. "I-idiot! Of course I'm alright, w-why wouldn't I be?" and with that, Hinagiku hurriedly followed Nagi's path and ran off. "_This is bad! I made Hinagiku-san mad again!" _thought Hayate. _Oh boy, don't we have a really dense male lead. But since it's a romantic comedy, this is to be expected. _"Huh? What do you mean voice of heaven (A/N: VoH from now on). Oh no! I'm late!" panicked Hayate as he dashed towards Hakou_._

_Now I'm sure the audience would like to know what happens during the school hours. I'm a voice from heaven! I don't need to narrate what nonsense Hayate and the gang are currently being taught... so, let's skip all that education mumbo jumbo and move on to the end of the day..._

"I couldn't concentrate at all because of what happened yesterday." Hinagiku sighed. "Huh? Hina-san!" exclaimed a voice. It was Ayumu Nishizawa. "Crap! What do I tell her! I said I would support her, but stupid Hayate made me fall in love with him!" panicked Hinagiku. "H-hey, Ayumu! What brings you to this part of the city?" she questioned Ayumu. "Oh, I was chasing an ice cream truck and found myself in this place" Ayumu answered cheerfully. _"How did you manage to answer like that without a hint of embarrassment?"_ Hinagiku thought to herself. "Well, c'mon, I'll walk you home." offered Hinagiku. "Um, okay, I guess." Ayumu accepted as they walked towards Ayumu's place.

"_This is perfect; I'll tell Ayumu about my changing feelings towards Hayate... but what if she comes to hate me?" _Hinagiku thought worriedly.

_Our SCP sure worries too much. I think this will make a good cliff hanger. Isn't the author of this story evil? I'm forgetting someone... wait a minute, where and what is Hayate doing right now...?_"What the hell?! You're supposed to be in jail!" Hayate screamed in horror. "Ayasaki! You're mine!" said the figure as he laughed.

_Where in the world is Hayate? Why is he there? Who is this figure? What will become of the conversation between Ayumu and Hinagiku? Where is my pay check? All this will be revealed in the next chapter.  
_

Lethality: To anyone who can correctly guess the identity this figure, I'll give you the cookies Hinagiku received from Hayate! For I am certain she hasn't eaten it yet and placed it inside some treasure box.  
Hinagiku: *Blush* what the hell! Why?! I-it's not like I don't want the present Hayate gave me or anything! And putting it in some treasure box? Who would?!  
Hayate: Yeah! You can't give it away like some kind of a prize!  
Hinagiku: Yeah! He made it especially for me.  
Lethality: Why the emphasis on "especially"?  
Hinagiku: S-shut up!  
Lethality: Uh... okay, moving on. How about I get Hayate and Hinagiku to bake some fresh ones for the winner(s)... together!  
Hinagiku/Hayate: N-no way!  
Lethality: Well then I guess we'll just give them all the chocolates Hinagiku received on Valentine's Day.  
Hinagiku: About that... I, uh, finished them all.  
Lethality /Hayate: WHAT?! How do you keep your weight in check?!  
Hinagiku: What was that about my weight?  
Lethality: ... Never mind. Well, since that didn't work, I guess the ones that get the correct answer will have cookies baked by our very own Lady Nagi!  
Hayate: You might want to include some medicine with those cookies.  
Lethality: I'm way ahead of you!  
Hinagiku: Is her ability to cook really that bad?  
Hayate: You don't know the half of it!


End file.
